Our Goal 2019
is the twenty-eighth episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O. Daiki Kaito and the Neo Diendriver make a brief appearance at the end of this episode. Synopsis Black Woz, who stole the power from White Woz, makes a final agreement with Sougo and heads towards Geiz, blocking his path! Meanwhile, Hiryu Kakogawa, who is obsessed with defeating him, blocks Sougo's path. Regardless of the obstacles that stand in their way, both Sougo and Geiz make their way towards their promised fight... Plot In some unknown future time, the abducted children Swartz has taken are terrified, as Dai Mazines attack the city. Swartz tells them that to determine who will be declared king, they must survive the onslaught of the giant machines. Tsukuyomi tries to save young Sougo as Tsukasa observes, but she is blocked by debris. Sougo sees young Hiryu lying on a bridge unconscious and shouts "Look Out!" his words manifest into a katakana construct and he then somehow gains the power to freeze time which stops the debris from crushing Hiryu. One Dai Mazine tries to grab Sougo, but he simply looks at it and a wave of temporal energy hits the robot causing it to rapidly rust and corrode into dust. Satisfied, Swartz declares that Sougo is a natural born ruler destined to be king, planting the seed of that desire in Sougo's mind. He asks what the boy's name is and Sougo tells him. Swartz then stretches out his hand and a pink aura surrounds Sougo, causing him to forget Swartz's face and bestowing a strange power to the boy. Sougo then sees Hiryu in danger and pushes him out of the way of the falling debris. Tsukuyomi tries to call out to Sougo, but he cannot hear her as debris begin to fall on her and Tsukasa. Back in 2019, Black Woz and GeizRevive Shippu are battling one another. The fight is completely one sided as even when using the Shinobi Ridewatch, Woz cannot even touch his opponent who just time jumps to where ever he tries to sneak attack him before he can even land a hit. Geiz then switches to Gouretsu and knocks Woz out of his transformation in one blow. Geiz cancels his transformation and declares that Black Woz's efforts were futile, as he will defeat Zi-O and not even he can stop him. Black Woz wonders if that is true, as Geiz begins to cough up blood and bleed from his eyes from the side effects of using his Revive form as his body continues to take damage from warping time. Black Woz's real plan was to wear down Geiz's body so that it would be badly damaged when their fight was over, mocking Geiz as he may not even have the strength left to fight his overlord. Despite this, he does advise Geiz to stop using the Revive Ridewatch until he can rest up enough to heal for his own sake. Geiz struggles to his feet and limps towards his destined battle, saying he promised to kill Zi-O and he will not break that promise to Tsukuyomi. Elsewhere, Huere watches Hiryu turn an innocent bystander into Another OOO. Pleased with his work, Huere "rewards" Hiryu with a large number of Another Ridewatches and instructs him to complete his army. Hiryu promises that this time, Sougo Tokiwa will die at his hand. Huere sees that Regulus is shining so bright now that it can be seen in the daytime sky. He is then assaulted by White Woz, who has lost his casual demeanor and is torturing Huere out of revenge for his part in taking his Rider powers away from him and to interrogate him on who conspired against him. He demands to know what his Black counterpart wants with his powers and proceeds to kick Huere repeatedly. Huere says he isn't sure what Black Woz wanted with it, but now Oma's Day isn't a coronation of a king but has become about Geiz and Zi-O's final Battle. He wonders what Swartz and White Woz are really planning as the events that are happening do not line up with what their stated goals were. White Woz realizes he cannot get anything from Huere, as he is "Swartz's errand boy" and views Huere as nothing to be concerned with as he poses no threat due to the events that have come into play. No matter the outcome of whether Geiz, Zi-O or Another Zi-O wins, it will not adversely affect either of their plans and leaves. Huere wonders if that last comment means White Woz is working with Swartz. Tsukasa takes a photo of the destroyed buildings, having escaped the falling debris with Tsukuyomi. Tsukasa says that he brought her along to show her the truth about Sougo's origins. Tsukuyomi realizes that Swartz killed Sougo's parents by orchestrating the bus accident and sent the kids to the future to test to see which of them had the powers to manipulate time and seek out the potential king, which turned out to be Sougo. Tsukuyomi wonders where the other children are, with Tsukasa explaining they went back to 2009 to the scene of the bus crash as Swartz had no further use for them. Tsukuyomi asks why Tsukasa is involved, to which he tells her that he determining if he should destroy this world or not. If Sougo shows signs of becoming Ohma Zi-O, he must obliterate the World of Zi-O before Sougo becomes too powerful to stop. But, Tsukuyomi wonders if there might be another way, which Tsukasa doesn't have an answer for. As Sougo rides towards his fated battleground, he is stopped by Hiryu, who summons his army of Another Riders to attack him. Sougo tries to brush off Hiryu as he must meet with Geiz to finish his destiny, but Hiryu doesn't care and vows to kill him, changing into Another Zi-O. Sougo becomes Zi-O II and is soon overwhelmed as the Another Riders surround him. Geiz limps to the top of a Saturn Parking Garage and then sits down to rest, only to see Sougo limp up to where he is, badly beaten and bleeding. Geiz wonders why his opponent even bothered to show up in that state, but Sougo says a promise is a promise. Sougo confesses that he wanted to meet him like this because he wants Geiz to know that before he met him or Tsukuyomi, he didn't have any friends. Geiz lunges at him, saying they are not friends and this is supposed to be their final fight to determine the world's fate. Sougo is fine with this and says to remember their promise, if he shows he is becoming Ohma Zi-O, Geiz must kill him. He realizes that Geiz believes he has gone down the wrong path and Geiz hesitates as he isn't sure. Hiryu attacks Sougo as Another Zi-O, commenting how Geiz's hesitation gives him the privilege of killing Sougo himself. Hiryu thrashes Sougo until Geiz intervenes, vexing Hiryu, who questions how Geiz could defend a person who could bring about the end of humanity. Geiz confesses he never thought Sougo was capable of that as he is the kindest and most trusting person he knows, more importantly, he finally admits he truly is Sougo's friend. Hiryu thinks that the youth has gone raving mad and decides killing him along with Sougo would be an act of mercy. Geiz orders Sougo to get up as he should be the only one to defeat him if need be. The two are surrounded by Another Riders and transform into their base Rider forms, fighting each of them off with each respective RideArmors quickly, starting with Faiz and Gaim. In an impressive display of teamwork, the two Kamen Riders repeatedly swap opponents and Ridewatches to defeat the army of Another Riders. Hiryu (in Another Zi-O form) rushes and overpowers them, but the two change into the Zi-O II and GeizRevive Gouretsu forms. Geiz struggles to keep pace in the battle under the effects of the Ridewatch, but assures Sougo he can keep fighting. Sougo devises a plan to counter Another Zi-O's precognition by using his own. With it, Sougo determines the manner in which Hiryu attacks and has Geiz (in his Revive Shippu form) counter the assault. Geiz (now in his Revive Gouretsu form) restrains Hiryu while signalling Sougo to attack. Sougo prepares to attack and Geiz shoves Another Zi-O off the ledge. Using the King Giri Giri Slash, Sougo and Geiz finally defeat the Another Rider. Hiryu has his Another Ridewatch ejected from his body and he is too weak from the battle to recover it. He angrily continues to blame Sougo for the death of his parents, and Sougo accepts that maybe it was his fault. He says he is sorry but neither of them can do anything to make it right, the only thing they can do is overcome any bitter feelings they have towards each other, let the past be the past and move forward. Hiryu should not dwell on what happened and live in the now and for tomorrow. Hiryu seemingly rejects this and pushes Sougo aside, but then breaks down crying as his Another Ridewatch shatters, but then suddenly regenerates. Sougo helps Geiz get back to the parking lot and the two of them, despite their injuries, decide to face off in their final battle as it starts to snow. Before either of them can start, Sougo asks if Geiz can move back into 9 5 DO. He takes his uncle's advice and admits that without Geiz or Tsukuyomi, he is lonely and wants them back as that place is their home. Geiz accepts the offer, if they survive and starts to confess that Tsukuyomi died right before his eyes but she appears from a Dimension Wall. She begs for the two of them not to fight and demands them to stop. She believes there are more sinister forces plotting for them to fight. The two boys then unexpectedly start to burst out laughing as they are relieved she is alright. At 9 5 DO, Junichiro is fixing an old refrigerator and welcomes his nephew home, saying dinner will be started shortly. Sougo asks if they can fill the spare rooms with tenants again and shows that Geiz and Tsukuyomi have come back. Tsukuyomi asks if it is alright that they come back, and Junichiro tells her that it is fine and he could not think of anything better as he is happy to see them again as now it will be even livelier than ever in the house. This confuses the trio until they find out that Black Woz has rented the room too. Junichiro arranges for Geiz and Black Woz to share a room, a situation neither are happy with. Overjoyed that his nephew has his friends back, Junichiro decides to celebrate by making sukiyaki for dinner which excites Sougo too as he loves sukiyaki. Geiz talks with Tsukuyomi, telling her that she once asked if Sougo is capable of becoming Ohma Zi-O and he finally has an answer, Sougo isn't capable of that and they will make sure it stays that way. Geiz then turns his attention to Black Woz, telling him that no matter how hard he tries to make Sougo become Ohma Zi-O, they will stop him. Surprisingly, Black Woz says given the circumstances for the time being, it is best they operate as a team to stop the Time Jackers and worry about such details later. Sougo manipulates the situation to get an apology out of Black Woz, who reluctantly says he's sorry and Geiz knows his apology isn't genuine and the two fight with Tsukuyomi trying to break the two up. Outside in the city, White Woz and Swartz express disappointment that Oma's Day has been delayed and didn't go according to White Woz's plan. White Woz says the only thing they can do now is to try it Swartz's way and he will follow his lead. Swartz says that is exactly how he planned it and he will not accept no for an answer. Elsewhere, a man in a white coat holding a blue gun looks at the city skyline from a rooftop and proclaims that the treasures of this world are not Tsukasa's to hoard. Cast * : * : * : * & : * : * : * : *Ziku-Driver, Ridewatch Voices: *Ziku-Driver Voice: *BeyonDriver Voice: Guest Cast * : * : * : *Sougo Tokiwa (child): *Hiryu Kakogawa (child): Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Zi-O: *Kamen Rider Geiz: *Kamen Rider Woz: *Another Zi-O: *Another Riders: Forms and Collectibles Used Ridewatches *'Watch used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O Ridewatch II, Zi-O, Gaim, Fourze, OOO **Geiz ***Geiz, Geiz Revive, Faiz, Wizard, Ghost *'Rider Armor(s) used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O II, GaimArmor, FourzeArmor, OOOArmor **Geiz ***Geiz Revive Goretsu, Geiz Revive Shippu, FaizArmor, WizardArmor, GhostArmor Miridewatches *'Watch used:' **Woz ***Woz, Shinobi *'Form(s) used:' **Woz ***Futurering Shinobi Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 2, . *'Viewership': 3.5% *'Closing Screen Ridewatches:' **Kamen Rider: ***Zi-O: Zi-O II ***Geiz: GeizRevive (Goretsu) ***Another Zi-O: Another Zi-O Zi-O EP28 CS 1.png|Parts of the Zi-O Ridewatch II appearing by the side of the screen... Zi-O EP28 CS 2.png|Then turns to the normal closing screen. *'Count at episode end' **'Watches in Zi-O's possession': Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, OOO, OOO Tadajol Combo, Gaim, Kodama, Ghost, Decade, W, Zi-O II, Phone, Bike, Kuuga **'Watches in Geiz's possession': Geiz, Cross-Z, Ghost, Drive, Faiz, Wizard, Genm, Phone, Bike, Geiz Revive **'Watches in Tsukuyomi's possession': Phone, Taka **'Watches in Black Woz’s possession': Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai *Although Another Fourze was shown among the summoned Another Riders in Hiryu's Another Rider Army, he was absent when the team first appeared in ambushing Sougo until after Another Faiz's defeat. This is due to the fact that his undersuit is shared with Another Faiz, who was present during this time. *Final TV appearance of Zi-O OOO Armor and Geiz GhostArmor. External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for オレたちのゴール2019 *Heisei 20's official episode guide for オレたちのゴール2019 References Category:Crossovers